


Din Djarin goes to a Parade (and enjoys it)

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din has anxiety, Din has two hands, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mention Of Dragons, The Mandalorian Au, Urban Fantasay Au, Urban Fantasy, You ruined a perfectly good Mandalorian, for Omera and Cara, he's got anxiety, jackalopes, look at him, no i will not apologize - Freeform, they are a throuple since i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: In this tiny Urban Fantasy Au fic, Din DJarin goes to see a parade during a feast day with The GirlsTM and the ChildTM.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Omera, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Omera, Din Djarin/Omera
Kudos: 10





	Din Djarin goes to a Parade (and enjoys it)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to break this up into two parts but It's nearly done! Honestly, this just popped into my head so it's not perfect but I'm happy with it for now. Nobody ask me what this is because I don't even know  
> Edit: I swear I was going somewhere with this but part 2 just isn't stewing in my brain 😭

Din really thought the rabid bounty hunters were bad, cackling about how they’d loot his corpse for the Beskar-which threw Cara into a rather impressive rage- but being dragged into the lake by a semi-aquatic creature with sharp teeth and shaggy gray fur was pretty...unpleasant. He did not get paid enough for this. In actuality, he was not being paid at all about the lake creature.

His armor made him a terrible chew toy but his helmet was not waterproof and quickly filled with green foul water. How was he supposed to know something had been in the lake waiting for something to get close to the edge or that all the shooting seemed to excite it? Din got paid to kill a Cockatrice a couple of weeks back _one_ time and suddenly he’s urban animal control? Although animal control wasn’t supposed to kill animals it was rough in these parts. He really did not get paid enough for this. And on the day before the Black Moon Feast of all things.

Luckily he managed to get out his blade and give it a good shanking before it dragged him to the deepest part of the lake. At least the child wasn’t here to see him getting tossed around like a ragdoll. He scrambled to the shore as water rushed out of his helmet and Cara threw his arm over her shoulder and began to help him back to the Razor Crest. He resisted the urge to take off his helmet there, unsure if anyone but Cara was around. He coughed hard and more water came up.

“C’mon Din, almost there,” Cara said as the pre-Imperial vehicle came into view, a monster of a reinforced van that had survived a dragon attack once...or twice. Cara joked she was held together by duct tape and hay bale wire. Cara opened the double doors of the back and practically shoved him in, giving the forest and lake one last scan as she gripped her gun and then ducked in after him. She was muddy and a little scraped up but looked alright otherwise. 

Din reached up and pulled his helmet off in the privacy of the van, water and lake plants spilling down his shoulders as he breathed hard. He really wished large animals would stop coming after him or coming up on jobs. Seriously.

“We’re gonna get you all the spotchka you can drink tomorrow,” Cara said, smiling and shaking her head.

“Omera’s going to be worried,” Din finally said and Cara shrugged. It wasn’t exactly comforting for a wife to see her husband come home beat up and bruised the day before a festival, even if it was part of his job. Even if he was a Mandalorian. He was tired but he had Cara with him and that made things feel better right then.

“I mean...yeah. Just look at you. I’ll keep her calm. Besides, that fat head of yours looks fine,” Cara teased and Din snorted. Yup, Cara was far from low spirits.

Din Djaren woke up slowly with his face buried in the pillow he was hugging to his chest. His eyes snapped open when he realized neither Cara nor Omera were in bed with him and he bolted up with his heart hammering. There was a gentle laugh from the kitchen, Winta and the Child most likely, and Din groaned as he fell back against the bed. He remembered Omera, quiet and serious, giving him a cup of something warm and sweet before bed.

Today was the feast day and there would be celebrations all over the nation, in Sorgan and the neighboring cities there would have huge pyres and parades. Din had seen feast day celebrations get out of hand, especially when a random teenager threw a bag full of hair spray cans into a local bonfire. It would most likely be tamer here in Sorgan. Still, Cara and Omera wanted to go into the city to see part of the parade from a local park. Well, it was something fun for the Child to see, even if he was a little sore from yesterday.

Din sat up and ran a hand over his scruffy face, caught a glimpse of himself in Omera’s small vanity. At night, he would lay in bed as she sat brushing out her long hair and braiding it before bed. He didn’t know why but he liked the routine of it, the peaceful quiet between them all as Cara spooned him with a muscular arm around his waist. Cara, as it turns out, was a voracious cuddler. The heat of skin on skin made him...melt for lack of a better word although Din kept that to himself, for now at least.

Omera walked into the bedroom a moment later wearing a beautiful cyan dress with little triangles cut out around the neckline, a leather cord holding a golden pendant around her neck, followed by Green Bean, as Winta had taken to calling the Child occasionally. 

“Good morning,” Omera said as she sat beside him and held out a cup of coffee to him, which he took gratefully, “How do you feel?” 

“I’ve been worse,” he answered quietly and despite his usually stoic tone, Omera knew he wasn’t being sarcastic. “I’ll be alright,” Din added after a few moments. The Child hurried over to his legs and gazed up at him with huge eyes and reached for Din with tiny little arms. When Green Bean did this in public he was always met with a chorus of “aw” and “what a precious child”. Din reached down and easily scooped him up and cradled him in the crook of his arm as the child gurgled happily, clasping Din’s thumb in his tiny hand. Now that Din, Omera, and Cara were married, they could all see his face in the privacy of their home. 

Despite the new allowance, it had taken him some time at first, to allow himself to remove the helmet without anxiety. Winta and the Child could look upon his face as well, although the Child had been perturbed for a few hours until he picked up on Din’s voice. That had amused Cara to no end and Omera assured him that the Child would recognize him soon enough.

“He was worried about you,” Omera said, reaching out and touching her knuckle to the Child’s little face which made him coo once more. Warmth bloomed in Din’s chest at Omera’s words and when he looked down at the little one settled in his hold. The child looked up at him as his ears twitched.

“I’m alright,” Din said to both Omera and Green Bean.

“It’s good to hear,” she replied and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. More warmth bloomed in his chest. “We’re in the kitchen preparing Feast day dishes.”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Din said and held out the Child to her who went into her hold without complaint. He reached out and cradled the back of her head with his head and they pressed their foreheads together. Omera’s dark eyes fluttered shut at the gesture. He didn’t have to do it but it felt natural, the gesture and the warmth of Omera’s hand on his back.

“Tell me if you need anything?” Omera asked and Din nodded.

“Yeah. But I think I’ll be okay today.”

They had a small meal before they left seeing as Din would not be able to eat in public and he was ever thankful for the thoughtfulness. Din put on his armor of course with his cloak and weapons, hoping nothing would happen but one could never be too careful, especially in a crowded scenario such as the parade. But celebrations usually made the other hypothetical party sloppy, which Din had seen before.

  
  
  
  


Omera packed a picnic blanket and some floor pillows while Cara and Din loaded up the cooler in the back of Cara’s muddy Jeep.

“Alright, everyone, hang on,” Cara announced as she pulled out of the driveway. Oh no.

“Wh-” Omera began but was cut off as Cara took off onto the single road that led to and from Sorgan, smirking as mud flew up on either side of the Jeep. A small group of jackalopes scurried away as Winta pressed her face close to the window to get a better look!

“Careful,” Din advised solemnly and she nodded, pulled her face away just as Cara avoided a pothole and the back of the Jeep bucked up! The Child cooed softly merely entertained by Cara’s driving.

“Could you drive a little slower?” Omera asked and Cara shook her head.

“We’ve got to get there early so the kids can have a nice view,” she reasoned as they flew through the forest. 

“This cannot be good for your car,” Din finally commented and Cara shrugged. Flecks of mud gathered on the windows.

“C’mon Din, I’ve gone everywhere in this baby, it’s fine,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Din and Omera exchanged a look. Once during a job, he’d nearly been pulled over by New republic authorities on some backroad far from here but Din had taken one look at the woods and turned sharply into them, branches and brush snapping under the Razor crest as he lost them. He kept that story private. You know...for personal reasons.

With Cara’s driving, they managed to arrive at a decent time and find a nice spot at the park, between a family of Twi’leks and a large tree, which Green bean began to eye furiously. Din would really have to keep an eye on him then.

“Told you I’d get us here on time and with a good view,” Cara reminded them with a smirk and Omera smiled and shook her head, touched her arm.

“Well, I suppose you did do just that,” she said. Din blinked although no one could see it. Technically, Cara was right about that. As the hour went on more and more people arrived, in all shapes and sizes wearing their own version of celebratory clothing and jewelry. Winta marveled at the vibrant hues of gowns and vests, glimmering necklaces and jewelry, all the different types of flower crowns.

The youngest child of the Twi’lek family, a daughter, turned and saw Winta and inched her way to the edge of the blanket and waved. 

“It’s okay,” Omera told her and Winta scooted over and they began to converse excitedly. Din smiled under his helmet and let himself relax another fraction. Omera touched his hand and smiled, able to read him even in the armor. He turned his head and saw the Child making a mad dash -for his size and speed- towards the tree and he threw out an arm and caught him by his smock, gently pulling him back.

“No, you have to stay close,” he admonished and the child only cooed and tilted his head. Some days Din swore he was understood by Green Bean and other days...he just wasn’t sure. But the Child clambered into his lap and settled there so perhaps Din was able to get through occasionally. Who even knew.

Lively music started up and was added to the sound of laughter and conversation that floated through the air. Din scanned the area and saw only families nearby, more children running through the park playing tag or some game. Omera and Cara were beside him and Winta and the Twi’lek girl were right in front of them. The Child...was not in his lap! Din’s head snapped back to the right as he saw Green bean grasping a tiny Tree Dragon in his little hands, the head in his mouth!

“Spit that out!” Din said exasperated as he reached over to extract the poor thing from the Child’s mouth. Luckily the Tree Dragon was tiny and the claws did little to hurt Din’s gloved hand as he pulled it free. He released it and watched it spit sparks at him before scurrying back up the tree smothered in saliva.

“I know you get hungry but you can’t eat anything small enough that moves,” Din told the child and lifted him up and placed him beside the picnic basket.

“Here, I brought some krill and broth for him,” Omera said as she began to pull out a container of the blue creatures.

“This little guy sure is a hazard to microfauna,” Cara said with a laugh as she reached over and patted the Child’s head as he ate up krill. You can say that again, Din thought.

Marchers and dancers and baton twirlers of all races, sizes, and shapes began a procession through the cleared street, their faces painted in bright swirls and whorls. A group of Centaurs was next in the procession with metallic paint on their flanks and their long hair fell in intricate braids that shone with hair beads. 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Omera asked, looking out at Winta and her new friend, at the happy families scattered around and the procession.

“Yes,” Din replied softly. He started at the sound of a bang but realized it was something called daytime fireworks, and a bright burst of cerulean powder erupted in the sky followed by a lavender powder burst. The Child looked on in wonder with his mouth ajar at the vibrant powder gently floating back down to the ground. Din preferred this to regular fireworks, he decided. Less noise. Together they watched more bursts of colored powder, lavender, gold, silver, copper, lime, yellow! It was a pleasant sight, Din had to admit, with Cara and Omera, Winta and the Child here to share the moment.


End file.
